


Unlike Samson

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Humor, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sensuality, Tumblr Prompt, silliness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: pockypuck asked: Kylux ♖?♖: Having their hair washed by the other





	Unlike Samson

Leaning back with a contented sigh, Kylo’s shoulders loosen against Hux’s knees, and he smiles at the disgusted noise Hux makes at unknotting more of his curls.

“Ren, this isn’t even - this is _gore_ , at this point, Ren. Were you _rolling around_ in the corpses? _What_ is the matter with you?”

Kylo’s smile shifts into a grin, pleasant chills breaking out over his back, and chest as hot water cascades over the two of them.

Hux has a comb, a brush, his personal (and ridiculously expensive) conditioner, and scissors out - the scissors have not been forced into necessity yet, however. Not that Kylo’s made that easy for Hux.

“I should buzz this all off just to spite you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kylo says back lightly.

There are a lot of things Kylo could say back; remind Hux how much Hux loves using his hair like goddamn reigns in bed, how much he knows Hux loves pushing his fingers through it when they kiss, how often he catches Hux watching the way his hair sways when he’s thrusting on top of him, or how Hux will touch at it reverently when it’s splayed out under him, all across Hux’s bed pillows.

Hux would never deny himself it by buzzing it all away.

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux exclaims disbelievingly, pulling something gross from between twisted locks of hair before flicking it toward the drain, “This is absolutely disgusting!”

“You’re the one that wanted to wash it,” Kylo complains loftily.

“You were just going to sit at the table, covered in blood! Of course I had to wash it, you barbarian!” 

At that, Kylo laughs heartily, and Hux sighs angrily through his nose. 

Hux puts on a show about being bothered, but Kylo can tell he’s not - not really.

He likes cleaning Kylo like this, for whatever reason - Kylo really can’t imagine why, though. He seems to like putting Kylo back together when he’s back from a mission, no matter how unsavory the experience is.

Kylo senses how deeply bonding the cleaning rituals are, but he’s not sure that Hux does. 

Perhaps Hux is ignorant to how much closer these rituals brings them every time they get up to it, but Hux knows he’s putting on a show at least. His energies are very nearly _sweet_ , they’re gentle - his hands, so unused to being used for anything other than violence are _gentle_ with Kylo. He never tugs on Kylo’s hair, never scrapes, or scratches, never pulls, or tortures knots. 

Hux takes his time, plucking every speck of dirt between his fingertips, pinching locks of hair by the scalp before brushing through knots so no pain is felt, conditioning, and brushing, threading through the clean hair left behind first with the comb, and then with his hands. 

That Hux uses his hands for gentleness at all, and that he reserves that rare gentleness for Kylo…

“Thank you,” Kylo says rather suddenly, in a murmur.

Pausing briefly in his ministrations, Hux considers the back of Kylo’s head before responding, just as softly, “you’re welcome, Ren.”

The peace between them is sensual after that, slow, and achingly kind, thick as honey - that is, until Hux actually uses the scissors to cut the bottom three inches of Kylo’s hair. 

**Mutiny** , slippery hand-to-hand combat, and a loud argument (that has no value outside of context) erupts so violently, it can be heard outside Hux’s quarters. 

And it is.


End file.
